Down to the heart
by Ccanga
Summary: One shot. Copdoc! A kinky, sexy side of Lauren you may like ;) Read to find more! Rated M,very M.


_"There are things that only happen once in a life, you choose if you take the opportunity, or let it go, but you only have one life to share."_

_There she was, another night at the Dal. Bo was nowhere to be found, since Dyson got his love back she started playing 'the girlfriend' and forgot about Lauren. Bo felt guilty, or at least that was her excuse, she couldn't stand knowing he'd love her forever and let him suffer. But Nadia was dead, Bo had killed her when the garuda took her body and Lauren felt abandoned, she was after all. She couldn't promise Bo a 'forever' since her forever would last a short human life. So there she was, trying to get herself out of her own thoughts, still a slave to those who fucked up her life, even Bo, who used to show off to be a 'human lover', treat her different for her different DNA. Ironically, that people didn't even know what that acronym means. She laugh inside at her 'never off' doctor._

Lauren ordered a glass of white wine and turned back to the crowd. Tamsin was leaning against the wall, her legs crossed around her cue stick. Her gaze was fixed on Lauren. She knew the game. No matter how long she waited, Tamsin would never come to her. If Lauren crossed to her, Tamsin would claim her for the 's how it has been for several weeks now, just sex, that simple, no feelings, Tamsin didn't know even what that word meant. She also knew she wanted to prolong the tension for a little while. Lauren raised her glass to her lips, peering at Tamsin over the top of it. Tamsin showed no change of expression. Someone tapped her with their cue stick and pointed to the table, but still she didn't move.

Lauren tried to recall how long it had been since she'd enjoyed the pleasures of Tamsin's tongue. It had been at least four days, and her clit twitched at the memory. Tamsin was dry, tough even, but she more than made up for her lack of social skills with her skills at tongue fucking. Lauren let out a heavy sigh, resigning herself to crossing the room and admitting to Tamsin that she wanted her. Although she couldn't imagine Tamsin had any doubt about that.

She stood next to her, looking up into the deep green eyes that penetrated her. Without a word, Tamsin sauntered to the pool table to take her shot. Lauren leaned against the wall and took another sip of wine. She wanted Tamsin to miss her shot so she wouldn't be standing among this group of fae cops all alone.

After three consecutive shots, Tamsin missed and walked back to tower over Lauren. Lauren tried to press further into the wall, but the brick had no give. She looked up at Tamsin, standing only inches from her. She wore a black leather jacket, not exposing tan, muscular arms, but Lauren knew them very well. She wanted to stroke them. She forced herself to look up at Tamsin's strong jaw and lips Lauren knew could suck like no one else's.

Tamsin leaned over and rested her forehead on Lauren's. "It's been a while." She said in that low timbre that sent shivers down Lauren's back. She felt weak in the knees.

"You look good" she managed.

"I'm glad you came over," Tamsin whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Me too." Lauren leaned her head back as Tamsin continued kissing and nibbling down her neck. Tamsin's hand slipped behind her head and tangled in her hair as her mouth closed on Lauren's. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as the strong fingers gripped her head and Tamsin's lips pressed into her. The kiss deepened as Lauren ran her tongue along Tamsin's lips. Her lips opened as her tongue wrapped around Lauren's and entered her mouth.

"Your shot, detective" Lauren heard just before Tamsin ended the kiss. She held on to her shoulders, trying not to let her pull away. "I've got to kick their asses" Tamsin murmured against her lips. "But..."

"I'll be back." She plunged her tongue back into Lauren's mouth briefly before turning back to the pool table.

Lauren admired Tamsin's long, lithe form as she bent over to take a shot. Her jeans clung to her tight ass, and Lauren fought the urge to press against it and cup those firm cheeks. She felt her pussy throb, and when Tamsin turned back to her, she imagined all sorts of things Tamsin could do with that cue stick.

Tamsin seemed to be on the same wavelength as she turned the stick around and ran the thick part up Lauren's inner thigh—softly teasing her with just enough pressure to leave her yearning for more.

She smiled wickedly as Lauren moved the stick away.

As Tamsin pressed into her again, Lauren said, "I can think of other things I'd rather have running up my thigh." It took a lot of her to make such a confession.

"Is that right?" Tamsin nibbled her neck. "You know it." Tamsin claimed her mouth again, her tongue delving deep. Her hands dropped to cup Lauren's ass, pulling her close, grinding into her. She felt the electricity surge through her body and converge on the nerve center between her legs.

When they broke the kiss, they held each other, breathless. "Hey! Are you still playing or what?" someone called to Tamsin. Lauren leaned back and looked at her watch. Tamsin did the same. It was nine o'clock. "What time do you have to be at the compound?" Tamsin asked. "Midnight." "Then we don't have time to hang around here," she whispered.

"Or what," Tamsin called back to her pool buddy and slid an arm around Lauren's waist as she guided her at the back of the bar. "Since we don't have a lot of time, we'll just go to Tricks's room." Lauren liked that idea. She had only been to Tricks's house a handful of times. There was something too intimate about that, and she liked the idea of being caught, not really the consequences, but still…

Tamsin took her hand when she unlocked the door and led her into the room.

Lauren allowed herself to be led to thee bed along the wall. Tamsin gently laid her back and slid onto the bed next to her. She ran her hand over Lauren, admiration in her eyes.

"You're so fucking hot," Tamsin said.

Lauren's stomach flipped, it shouldn't, why did it flipped? Nevermind. The desire in Tamsin's eyes, the feel of her hand skimming her clothed body, the nearness of her thin, taut body, combined to leave Lauren almost paralyzed with need.

Slowly but deliberately, Tamsin unbuttoned Lauren's shirt, kissing the bare skin that was left exposed as she went. When Lauren lay completely bare, Tamsin braced herself over her and bent her head to take a hard nipple in her mouth. She sucked the length of it, engulfing the tip of her breast and rolling the hardened nub with her tongue.

Lauren grabbed her head, holding her in place as she moaned her pleasure. Her nipple had a direct connection to her clit, which was throbbing in the pool between her legs.

"God, Tamsin. I love your tongue."

Tamsin eased her sucking and took the nipple between her teeth, gently tugging on it while her tongue teased just the tip.

"You're making me crazy."

Not letting up on Lauren's right nipple, Tamsin closed her hand over her left, kneading and squeezing. She lazily dragged her fingertips from the base to her nipple from every angle before finally tracing the nipple itself, causing it to grow tighter before pinching and twisting it.

Lauren grasped the sheet under her. Her hips moved with a mind of their own, gyrating against Tamsin. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and pressed it into the crotch of her jeans so she could feel the wetness seeping through. _There they were,a dark Valkyrie and the human doctor working for the light, fucking on the Blood King's bed, Bo's grandfather. Bo…she missed her, of course she did, but she couldn't help but feel wanted, for her own self, even for her body, with Tamsin, not just like succubus food._

Tamsin pulled her hand away and went to work on the button and zipper while she moved her mouth to the other breast. She slipped her hand inside Lauren's jeans and drew her hand back and forth above her panties.

Lauren's skin rippled at Tamsin's touch. Every inch of her was covered with goose bumps as she craved for that hand to slide beneath the panties. Tamsin kissed up Lauren's neck to her ear as her hand moved down between her legs and pressed the sopping panties into her hot cunt.

"Holy fuck, you're so wet," Tamsin murmured into her ear before licking inside it.

She pulled her panties to the side and slipped two fingers inside. Lauren arched her hips, relishing the feeling but needing more.

"Fuck me, Tamsin. I need you to fuck me."

Tamsin moved away, and together they managed to get Lauren's jeans and panties off. Lauren spread her legs as wide as she could while Tamsin took her place between them. Tamsin dragged her tongue slowly up one inner thigh, then stopped millimeters from Lauren's rigid clit. She did the same up the other inner thigh and stopped again, this time poised over the pulsating nerve center.

"Please," Lauren whimpered. She could feel Tamsin's breath and needed her mouth on her.

Tamsin extended her long tongue and licked deep inside Lauren's slick, hot pussy, then between her swollen lips and up to circle her clit.

Lauren was getting dizzy. She had never been this aroused without release. She didn't know how much longer she would last. Every muscle in her body was poised for what she was sure to come, she just didn't know when.

"Please don't tease me. Please."

Tamsin buried her tongue inside her and covered every inch. With short, quick movements, she licked the tenderness at the tip of her tongue. With long, determined strokes, she licked the length of the walls, stopping to press her tongue into Lauren's most sensitive spot.

She replaced her tongue with three fingers and moved them in and out at a frantic pace while she sucked Lauren's clit between her teeth and licked the base of it with rhythmic determination.

Lauren bucked and writhed against her, taking her fingers deeper and making her suck harder. Suddenly, everything went black. There was no sight or sound, only the feelings Tamsin was creating between her legs. She felt the volcano in her soul erupt, shooting white-hot lava all over her body, to every extremity, and she plummeted into the abyss of a powerful orgasm. She floated out there, looking at her body spread-eagle on the bed, sailing on the feelings for what seemed like forever before slowly returning to Earth. She had yet to catch her breath when she was catapulted into the atmosphere again as Tamsin continued her ministrations.

When she finally settled down, Tamsin carefully pulled her fingers from the suction of her pussy and kissed her way up to her mouth, sharing the deliciousness of her orgasm with her.

"My God, you're wonderful,"Tamsin whispered, pulling Lauren close.

"You're not so bad yourself." Lauren rolled over and rested her head on Tamsin's chest. "Mmm, you feel good."

"I'm not even doing anything." Tamsin laughed.

"I love the way your laugh sounds in your chest," she said dreamily, listening to the deep murmur.

"Is that right?" Tamsin stroked Lauren's hair, and she felt her eyes drifting shut.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Lauren heard through the fog. "Come on. Time to wake up." "What?" Lauren asked, stretching. "You fell asleep, beautiful. But it's time for you to get up." "Why's that?" Lauren asked, still unable to open her eyes. "It's eleven thirty."

"No!" "I'm afraid so. Get up and get dressed and we'll go get your car." As Lauren got out of bed, she asked, "Did you get some sleep, too?" Tamsin laughed. "I'm not much of the cuddle and sleep type." She had watched her sleep for thirty minutes now, she couldn't help but care about her. She didn't want her to come back to the compound, she saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Stay" Lauren heard Tamsin say, she turned around and looked at her directly in her eyes. " You know I can't."

Tamsin was still naked on Trick's bed. " There's a lot of things you shouldn't do, that doesn't mean you can't." She stood up and pressed her body against Laurens.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Fuck me."

"Wish I could" " That's not what I meant."

"Stay." Tamsin pressed her body more. She had forgotten everything, her own name that exaclty moment.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tamsin asked.

"Make you beg me to fuck you." The hand between her legs retreated, leaving her cold with its absence. She tried not to let her face give away her disappointment. Chuckling, Lauren said, "Tell me the truth—do you like it rough?"

And without waiting for an answer Lauren pushed her against the wall, looking to the wall, her nipples erected as they touch the cold wall. Lauren touch her all over her body, her hand buried between her legs, fingers caressing her folds.

"Say you want to please me." Lauren comanded. "Tell me." She rubbed her clit.

"I want to please you, Lauren." Face on fire, she tried not to fidget beneath Lauren's heated scrutiny. Nobody had ever looked at her the way Lauren was doing now.

"How?"

"How do you want me to?"

"I want you on your knees." Tamsin looked at her in disbelief, she had never seen Lauren like this, and she liked it, hell, she loved it. This woman would never stop surprising her.

"Do I need to force you to obey?"

Tamsin shook her head and kneeled down. There was something about this woman, she wanted to please her, she wanted to take care of her, protect her.

When she lifted her face, ready to receive her next instruction, Lauren pushed a single finger inside her mouth.

"Suck," Lauren said.

At first she was confused, but then Lauren wiggled her finger and she realized what she was being asked to do. Self-conscious, she sucked on Lauren, who tasted faintly of hand sanitizer. Tamsin raised her eyes, seeking approval. _Fuck, a Valkyrie looking for this woman approval, what was Lauren doing to her?_

"Show me what you can do with that mouth." That made Tamsin definetely wet.

"Oh, you want this, don't you?" Lauren ran a hand over her pussy, spreading her labia and exposing slick, pink flesh. "Do you want to kiss me here?"

"Yes" That sounded needy.

Lauren slid her fingers through her wetness, then smeared them across Tamsin's lips. Shocked, Tamsin flinched away, but Lauren stopped her with a hand tangled in her hair. Lauren gathered more of her juices with her free hand, this time pressing her shiny fingers directly into Tamsin's mouth. She couldn't remember either of her former lovers being so sweet.

"You like how I taste?" Lauren tightened her grip on her hair.

"I love it"

Lauren withdrew her fingers, then roughly shoved Tamsin's face between her legs. "Then eat me like you need it to survive."

She came in her mouth, and as soon as she recovered, she threw Tamsin on the bed, pushing her own body between her tights, rocking her hips againts her cunt.

Lauren slid two fingers inside and then out again. "Not until you begme for it."

Tamsin give her an slutty look and started to rub her own clit. Lauren slapped her hand. "That's something only I can give you. And you haven't even come close to earning it yet."

Lauren slipped her hand between Tamsin's thighs again, dragging two fingers up over her drenched folds. "You're wet." She brought her hand to Tamsin's mouth. "Taste."

Without preamble, Lauren pushed two fingers intoTamsin's snug opening. She stopped when she was buried as deep as she could go, reveling in Tamsin's surprised moan. She pulled out and thrust back inside, harder this time. _Lauren was distracted for a minute, something about this woman made her mind fly free, as if they weren't there, as she was, indeed, free. She loved that sensation._

Tamsin brought her hands up to cover her face as Lauren continued to fuck her. By the end of the series of deep, deliberate strokes, Tamsin was whimpering with pleasure.

"Oh, do you want to come?"Lauren asked. "Fuck my hand. Fuck my hand like you want me to fuck you."

"Don't you dare come." Lauren gave her an extra-hard smack when she stopped abruptly. "Don't you dare stop, either." " You won't come without my permission." Tamsin moaned, her hands on Lauren's back, leaving deep marks, and biting her shoulder. Lauren smiled, the idea of making Tamsin hurt from pleasure made her feel again, just that, it made her feel something, and that was much more than she could remember feeling in a long time.

Lauren reached for Tamsin's handcuffs, tying her to the bed.

"Ask me. Ask me to let you come." Tamsin shook her head, she wans't plannin on beggin, not yet.

Lauren went down and suck her clit gently, then faster and faster till it was more swollen than she had never seen before.

She went back and faced Tamsin, he reyes were dark, almost in tears of pleasure.

"Ask me."Lauren demanded.

"Stay, please." Lauren stopped. "That's not what I…"

Tamsin tears wasn't for pleasure, at least not only. Lauren slowed her pace, not completely though, she uncuffed her and touch her face, dripping away her tears. She started to kiss them dry, all over the valkyrie's face. And then, she kissed slowly, but deep, as she continued fingering her and rubbing gently her clit, never ending the kiss. Tamsin moaned in the kiss, and she let go, she let her walls fall down at the same time she reached the most tender yet intense orgasm. _She felt like she was back in Valhalla, she felt at home, Lauren was home._

"Run away, Lauren, come with me." Tamsin begged almost wishpering, she knew it was impossible, she knew that could led them to death.

"Even if we did, I'll get older, and you could never come back here, nor to Valhalla." Lauren shook her head, saying she was sad was a understandment.

"This is my last life, we could hide, I'd take you wherever you want, we'll get old together…" Tamsin was rambling.

Lauren touch her cheek, she was the one crying, this felt like a dream, she wanted to say yes, fuck, she wanted to scream it, she wanted to hold that woman in her arms eternally. She had fallen for her so hard now, she couldn't believe it.

"Lauren I… I think I love you." Tamsin looked at the floor. Lauren touched her chin, making her look up again.

"Really?" She asked crying.

Tamsin nodded. "Lauren, think about it, this is the only life we can share…"

That did it, Lauren took a deep breath, "Where to?"

"Wh…what?" Tamsin looked at her in disbelief, Lauren smiled at her and nodded.

"Where are we going?"


End file.
